People who utilize telephone answering devices ("TADs"), electronic mailboxes, message storage systems and the like must sometimes share the same electronic mailbox. Typically, when this occurs each person sharing the same electronic mailbox is allowed to listen to or play back all of the messages to make sure they have received all of the messages addressed to them even though many of the messages are addressed to others and may not be intended for them. This causes each person to spend more time than is necessary listening to messages directed at others and may even lead to greater undesired results if messages intended for one person are made known to others. Even when there are multiple electronic mailboxes available so that each person can be given a separate mailbox, there is no way to limit the type of calls which are directed into a specific person's mailbox. Typically, a caller is asked to enter a set electronic mailbox number or code using, for example, dual-tone, multiple frequency ("DTMF") dialing, i.e., touchtone dialing to identify the mailbox and little else. If the user of the mailbox wishes to screen out undesired calls from specific callers, phone numbers, at specific times of the day she is unable to do so.
It is desirable, therefore, to realize systems and methods which will eliminate or reduce the disadvantages of present message storage systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide for message storage systems and the like which comprise configurations of multiple, unique password-protected electronic mailboxes, where user defined "filters" are applied to each electronic mailbox to make sure that each user will only receive messages intended for them.
It is another object of the present invention to provide methods for storing messages which comprise configuring message storage systems and the like with multiple, unique password-protected electronic mailboxes, where user defined "filters" are applied to each electronic mailbox to make sure that each user will only receive messages intended for them.
It is another object of the present invention to provide for message storage systems which comprise a programmed medium which comprises program code for configuring message storage systems and the like with multiple, unique password-protected electronic mailboxes, where user defined "filters" are applied to each electronic mailbox to make sure that each user will only receive messages intended for them.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide methods for storing messages which comprise using programmed mediums and components further comprising program code for configuring message storage systems and the like with multiple, unique password-protected electronic mailboxes, where user defined "filters" are applied to each electronic mailbox to make sure that each user will only receive messages intended for them.
Other objectives, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.